As You Fade Away
by Onyxx-09
Summary: Stiles looked at the tubes connected to his chest and winced. "There's no cure," he had told the crying love of his life. Now he lies bedridden, heartbroken & barely clinging to life. "Daddy, when are you leaving?" his son asked. "Will you come and see us and Mommy soon?" his twin daughter added. Stiles lied: "Maybe...we'll see." -Set if 3b ended differently -part of oneshot series


**This is much longer than I intended, sorry. ****This is set during the last episode of season 3b..if it had taken the turn I had thought it would.. But with my own mashup and OC. And yes this is inspired from Emery's song As Your Voice Fades.**

**Read the oneshot titled Abnegated or else this will make less than no sense at all. Also, know at least the background of Hanekawa from the Monogatari series or else you'll be saying "WTH..?"**

**_Disclaimer...again: _****AGAIN, I own NOTHING**

* * *

Very little moved. The walls were a blank white save for the cords that ran up and across behind the hospital bed. They were connected to several machines; a lone television was mounted high in one corner and the entire room could be seen reflected on the black screen if you stood at the right angle.

The anesthesia dripped along with time. The monitor's beeping were the only sounds in the room for a long time other than his ragged breathing, until he started to stir.

"You lied! You said you were ok; you're NOT ok!" She angrily wiped at the tears in her eye.

His dark hair had grown unruly from lack of management and a comb. From his bed, his bright eyes were fixed on the girl standing in the doorway. His features were stricken from weariness and grief; hers were more from betrayal and heartbreak.

Her, the young woman standing in the doorway of this hospital room, her nose was red from the gathering of silent tears. "Why..?" she could only whisper, "why lie to us...?"

He turned his head away to the direction of the nightstand. There was a small pile of Get Well cards that had accumulated over time. "Because. ...This isn't something I'd want you to see. Neither of you."

His skin had much paled; he'd gotten skinnier as well as an effect. From time to time, he swears that he sees things others did not.

They were all symptoms.

When Stiles had awaken at Beacon Hills Hospital earlier, he had been welcomed by a collection of smiling faces of relief. There were lasting jokes from his friends of "I passed out again, didn't I?" being the first thing he spoke when awaking. Lydia was one of the first to pull him in a hug and Scott had been on the verge of crying. Kira, Derek, Isaac, Ethan, and Sheriff Stilinski had also been there. Peter had stood outside, as typical. Melissa McCall had arrived soon after. Stiles had been out cold since he was dragged to the emergency room the night before.

But that had been some time ago.

It has been many weeks since the events of defeating the Nogitsune, and with it, the Oni, back at the school. The incident was still branded fresh in everyone's mind, but it had especially been with Stiles' the most. After all, he had been the one that the Nogitsune was after and eventually begun controlling. He was the one who had to put up with the constant scares of being possessed and constantly afraid that he could hurt a loved one without even knowing. He was the only who had been dragged away in the pitch-black night, seeing things that only he could. He was afraid of what would happen whenever he fell asleep. He had been the only one who had to stare back at his own darkened face that was his, but that then again wasn't, threatening to kill all those he held dear. He had also not been able to see the one he loved most because of it.

Who was also standing before him, now. And crying, but not too loudly for the little ones to hear.

She wanted to punch him, but once taking in his sickened appearance, knew it wouldn't help the situation at all.

It all was futile, she knew. He didn't look good; he looked awful ever since the Nogitsune had created its own body from his—it must have somehow taken a part of him, she had suspected. She, Lydia, Scott, Derek, everyone knew and was thinking the same thing but never said it: that he would be leaving this world sooner than them all, leaving all of them, and his father, alone.

Most of all, he'd be leaving her. She would be alone again.

Once upon a time, she had been a confused oddball in the world; her mother died before she could remember, she never knew her father, and those she called her "parents" were neither related to her nor acted the title. Just when she had finally found stability here in Beacon Hills, rather than Japan, she would now be giving up the one thing that had made her complete.

And seeing him like this...

_"I'll be fine,"_ he had told her seemingly a long time ago when she had first saw how he was deteriorating.

...It made her angry. And she rarely got angry.

She clamped her teeth. "No..!" she growled.

Her tone had made him look up at her, the wide-eyed look he held was one she had grown used to, which she had loved before.

"No more secrets!" she wanted to holler, but kept just barely from doing so. "You promised!"

_"It's not just you anymore! What about them!?" she screamed._

That had been earlier. Ever since arriving at the hospital, Stiles had been getting frequent visitors. Sometimes separate, sometimes arriving in a group. He loved the cookies Lydia would attempt, the pranks he and Scott would play on the other nurses, even the company of Isaac and the others.

Stiles laid back in the hospitals bed, his entire body sore. He glanced down at the CVC line that stuck out of his chest. The sight of the three clear tubes disappearing into his body always made him shutter. Each tube had a color-coordinated cap for some purpose he wasn't entirely sure of.

Currently, the red cap was open and it was the one the IV bag was connected to.

Three hours into his first treatment session, Stiles had already felt like shit. The slightest sound irritated him—a cell phone's ring hurt his ears; the bright lights sometimes gave him headaches. The doctors were now giving him anti-nausea drugs but it only helped so much. He groaned as his stomach turned, but he refused to be sick again. Not now. And then she had came in—he had purposely told the others to not tell her what happened and where he was now, so upon her arrival was he was both furious, startled, and relieved that she was alright.

_"I didn't want you to see me like this!" he __hollered._

His father had practically cried his eyes out when Stiles had gone in for the MRI. Stiles knew because of the puffiness of his eyes.

He almost cried himself and knew Scott had wanted to also then. The test had been just before the Nogitsune had taken full control over him.

_"You feeling any better, bro?"_

_"Yeah, yeah." Stiles answered before coughing several times before answering feebly._

_"You holding up?"_

_Stiles shrugged._

_Scott looked his friend over once before rummaging thru the small bag on his arm._

_"What'd I miss?" Stiles weakly faked a smile._

_Scott looked up, and for a minute, a clueless look washed over him. He turned back to himself, this time fidgeting with his watch. "Well there's the thing with Derek, speaking to his mother and all. He's doing more of that now. And keeping Peter under control...actually he hasn't been much of a bother. No monsters have been popping out of nowhere, so you can relax for that. ...Aaand it looks like my parents are finally, yet strangely, getting back together. Oh, and the authorities have dropped investigating on the damage to the school, so we're clear. And Isaac, Lydia and me are about to graduate. Hey," he turned to his best friend, "I'm gonna see you there, right? Since you've been on your work so hard."_

_"Yeah..." Stiles lied. He had stopped keeping up with his schoolwork a long while ago. He now saw it pointless..._

_"Think fast," Scott hinted. He tossed a small can to Stiles._

_"You know the doctor said I shouldn't have anything carbonated." The can felt cold against his clammy skin._

_"There's a difference between SHOULDN'T and CAN'T." Stiles watched as Scott popped the top to his can and the sound of fizzing echoed. "Oh," Scott pulled out a DVD case, "I got that movie." He smiled a little, "you're gonna love this, man. Get ready to get your mind blown!"_

_Stiles then saw him pause as he stood to insert the disk into the DVD player. Scott hadn't realized the unintentional pun until it left his mouth, and he felt worse for it._

_He seemed to shake himself before inserting the disk and plopping into the couch beside the bed._

_"Scott," Stiles called._

_"Yeah?" He didn't turn around._

_"How are they?"_

_There was a brief silence. "Who? The Pack? They're all fine." Scott wiped his mouth nervously._

_"I..." Stiles swallowed. "I-I mean my_—_-...the twins, and Tsubasa? How are the two...?"_

_Scott turned slowly, choosing his words carefully this time. "Fine. They're getting really big too. Fast." He put on a smile for his best friend._

_A small, shy smile appeared on Stiles' cheeks. Scott swore that he heard a whisper, "really?"_

Now, Stiles focused on her thumb sliding across the back of his palm. And then up at her.

He was lying in the hospital bed now with her just at his side, her head resting on her folded arm. He gave a small, weak smile which she returned.

The sounds of the heart monitor and the television playing a cartoon rerun, a few of the background noises in the room.

Out in the hall, Isaac stared up at the collage of patients tacked together over the years. Jackson was sitting out in the lounge near an uncomfortable Lydia. Scott was seated in one of the couches in the hall, Derek across from him.

It had been a hectic several months to say the least, full of returning faces, of evil foxes, werewolves, spirit ninjas, and just the typical things that go bump in the night. They had met new faces, lost some, and met up with a few old ones. All in all, they continued to try to survive.

In other words, it was just another time in Beacon Hills.

"Otosan! Look what I draweded!" A small girl held a large colored page to his face.

Stiles took the paper in his bandaged hand, the other still in the hold of the mother's. There was a burn wound there he received while possessed that had involved a stun gun. Stiles hadn't felt the pain until some time after regaining his body. It still hadn't healed after all this time.

Stiles' voice was raspy, clearly growing weak. "Oh, wow. That's really great," he spoke, halfly in pretended surprise.

"Me 'nd Kai did it." The little girl smiled widely. Faint freckles dotted her cheeks—his mother's freckles. Stiles had noticed the few, yet, sure dark moles on her hands, arms and back—just like his.

"You like it, Dad?" a boy spoke up. He looked identical to the young girl. They were twins, in fact.

The young woman at his bedside smiled a little. Earlier, she had to shoo the two away from trying to get a hold of the noisy machines.

Stiles smiled weakly at the little ones. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. ...Uh, what is it?"

The children were no older than a year, give or take a few months. But both proved to be advanced, already speaking and walking before their first birthday, which he hadn't known about and had missed.

"That's the sun," the girl pointed to a large yellow-crayon blob near the top of the page. "And the clouds 'nd stuff's that. I draweded birdies too, see?!"

"I don't like the birdies," the boy mumbled, pouting, "I told her not to drawed the birdies on there." They were too girly to him, though his small mind couldn't think of that excuse at his age.

Stiles chuckled.

The young woman looked on. Her dark hair was fashioned in the familiar two large, loose braids. He ran a hand through one.

She didn't like how she had to keep the twins away from Stiles for so long in the past because of the danger surrounding Scott and the others. She hated even more of how afraid she had been because of that, and had almost taken them and ran away again when hearing about the Oni. If it wasn't for the wise words of Deaton and Jackson remaining at her side, she surely would have.

But she hadn't wanted to run, like a coward.

Also, in the beginning, Stiles hadn't shown much interest in the two little ones.

"This is a house—-"

"Who's this," Stiles motioned to the crude drawing.

The girl pointed at each figure with her brother butting in rhythmically.

"Jackson's right there. Th...there's Uncle Scott and Mrs. McCall. That's Derek; he looks like that because he always looks mad, don't he!"

"Hey, where's Mommy," Stiles butted in. "You can't forget Mommy!"

Tsubasa watch him with wide eyes.

"Right there." A tiny finger pointed to two stick figures. One was obviously a woman, by the dress. Both were holding hands.

"And that's you, Dad."

Stiles went silent.

"See, we didn't forget you and Mommy. Silly Otosan!"

"And that's Uncle Isaac. Sheriff Grandpa. Ms. Lydia. Auntie Allison. Those two guys that look the same."

"Like we do!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah huh."

"No, I'm a boy; you're a girl!"

Their mother had seen Stiles swallow thickly.

A pang had hit his chest at the mention of Allison's name. Neither of them—the twins nor their mother—knew that Allison Argent had been stabbed with the blade of an Oni, dying in Scott's arms. Nor that Aiden had perished the same way with his brother.

"And why do you keep calling him Otosan? His name's Dad," the boy spoke.

"Because I wanna," his sister shot back. "And it means the same thing, don't it, Mama."

The young woman at Stiles' side nodded. "Same thing. One's in English, one's in Japanese."

Speaking of which, when Scott and the others had been in the room, Stiles had been overwhelmed with the number of faces and gestures from them all. It had been a time of smiles, relief, and a little of laughter.

Lydia, still overwhelmed by both Aiden's death and the return of Jackson, hadn't stayed longer than thirty minutes. She had left with a kiss on his forehead. Stiles had closed his eyes, relishing the feeling.

_Lydia's slapped hurt but he tried not to show it. Too much. The sound still rang in Stiles' ears. He stared up, wide eyed, to a teary Lydia. She then did something that completely surprised him for the second time: she practically fell on him in a bear hug. Stiles awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, feeling them shake and his neck grow moist._

Isaac and Derek had came together, Stiles and Isaac making most of the talk; Isaac cracking jokes and Derek looking on in brooding silence.

_"I swear it you ever, EVER, pull some scary shit like that again, I promise you, I'll kill you myself." Derek held a shaky finger to Stiles' face._

_Both he and Isaac did their best to not crack a smile._

Kira had came, though Stiles knew that it was just as a kind gesture. She had been beside Scott but left after some minutes. Stiles was thankful; with Scott, for once, it was back to old times, talking and laughing, before all this craziness began. Scott had stayed the longest.

_"Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something."_

_He didn't say anything._

_Scott looked up. "I'LL do something."_

_The look in his brother's eyes was of complete hopelessness. Of despondency._

_Scott nodded, reassuring._

_They hugged with watery eyes._

_Still, he looked defeated._

_Scott would turn him if he had to. If Stiles wished._

Stiles' face had turned red when Jackson and Tsubasa walked in—the heart monitor had beeped wildly. Both had been faces he had not expected to see again. Jackson had worn a corny smirk and made much of the catching-up talk. Stiles continued feeling awkward with Tsubasa in the room until she admitted she held no ill feelings toward him.

Tsubasa Hanekawa: the girl whom he had known for years now, who had helped him and Scott, saving their skins on more than one occasion. . Whom he had helped and seen in many life-and-death situations; who had even helped him in some in turn. The girl who had had come to love, and surprisingly, no longer Lydia. Whom he remained with after helping release a curse that had been on her. Whom he had ordered to leave town without further explanation, practically yelling, chasing her out for her safety where she eventually had an unexpected birth while out of town. Whom he had almost killed while being controlled. The girl who had become the mother of his children, a detail that took him some time to grasp on to.

There had already been a poor reunion months prior when Stiles had returned to Beacon Hills after leaving in fear of the Nogitsune himself. Back then, he had been afraid that he was to hurt someone. It had been at the beginning of his possessions and it had gotten worse when he found out about his new family. He had gotten a brief overview of the additional two from Jackson who had also returned. They had filled his mind more than he pleased. Luckily, they all had remained out of the line of fire.

In the room, there had been a collected pause when the two children had been mentioned. Actually it had been from Tsubasa; Jackson had looked away; Stiles had looked from one to the other, shocked to silence. Tears were still apparent in her eyes.

_She had her arms crossed. "Well too bad. They want to see you anyway. They're right outside."_

_"..Who..?"_

He had watched with an open mouth as two toddlers were led into his room by their mother.

Tsubasa thinks that the both of them might also have hints of ADHD, but she refused to say, not want to give him something more to worry about. It was obvious that he was still concerned of the wellbeing of the others without his input and research ability. Scott, the most, and his father. Tsubasa even more, he never said.

A lock of hair fell in her face as Tsubasa looked up at him as the two scurried to the bed. Jackson had already left the room. An almost sheepish smile was on her features.

Stiles felt his heart skip for her once more for the umpteenth time.

She had been very hesitant to bring the two around their father and had only done so a handful of times before over the span of several months. The two had been overjoyed upon meeting him though Stiles himself had been wary. Tsubasa could tell that he didn't warm up to the news (or responsibility) right away or for some time, but eventually, he had begun showing interest in the twins. But she distanced them all further after hearing about the attacks of the Oni.

When the two were brought into the hospital room, Stiles had begun shaking a little.

Both had cried out "Daddy!" It was still very surprising to him.

Upon their visit, Jackson had returned to check on them and gone, and now Tsubasa stood at the door.

His father had grabbed at him in a bear hug when he had first walked in the hospital room, practically crying his eyes out all over the sheets. Stiles had remained mostly silent then. Stiles knew why his father was crying, why he seemed so broken.

Stiles had been to the hospital not too long ago before for this very reason. The red circles under his eyes hadn't gotten any better either.

When Tsubasa had first seen him again since returning to town—which happened to be after he had performed the divine move against the Nogitsune—she had immediately questioned his frail look. Stiles had brushed it off at first, lying that it was nothing, but knowing her, she pressed the matter with silent words and suggestive looks.

When he finally told her, the reaction was no better than Scott's.

_"It's called frontotemporal dementia. ..It's areas of the brain that start to shrink," he explained._

_Though she was very knowledgeable, she didn't know everything—"I don't know everything, I just know what I know," being her signature phrase._

_"It's what my mother had." Not many words were needed._

_Tsubasa had just stared at first, her large eyes wide and lips left open. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. Her heart had taken a major skip._

_"It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers."_

_And her blood had gone cold. It was as if she was frozen to her spot. She couldn't believe it._

_'WHY?!' she had thought, screamed in her mind._

_"And there's no cure."_

_She had dropped her head then, a small sob emitting between biting her lip._ _Her knees shook._

_He had looked so weak, so miserable._

_Stiles had watched as tears collected behind her glasses._

_That was the first they've made touching contact in almost two years. And, GOD, how they both missed it._

_Stiles fisted the back of her shirt. His face buried to her chest, barely holding back sobs of his own, though she could easily tell by his shallow breathing. His shoulders shook. She held him in her arms for the longest time since before everything had gotten out of hand._

Unfortunately, that had been the first time they've reunited since finding out about the Oni, when had been defeated and Stiles passing out onto the floor afterward. But his sickness had only gotten worse, progressing unusually quickly.

"Otosan," his daughter spoke up; that word, it still felt so foreign to him, "when are you leaving. Will you come see us, and Mama?"

The boy—his son—looked on with wide eyes, like his mother's.

Stiles hesitated. "I don't know, but... We'll see, okay?"

Both broke out into huge toothy smiles.

Tsubasa hadn't.

Both looked so much like him. The boy even had noticeable moles.

That's when Stiles leaned over his legs, letting out deep, throaty hacking coughs. The sound of the monitors' beeping changed then, turning frantic.

Stiles sat back, wheezed. His eyes spun and for another moment, images played in his vision, images only he saw.

Tsubasa began quickly ushering the two to the door. "Go on now, Otosan wants quiet," she hurriedly whispered.

Behind her back, Stiles coughed up blood. It made a small, dark puddle on the floor. He wiped his mouth clean to hide it.

That's when someone knocked on the door. Jackson poked his head inside and Tsubasa swung it open, pushing the toddlers to his legs. His eyes darted from Stiles then to Tsubasa, growing wide.

Stiles' heart pounded rapidly, painfully.

Deaton had said that there was a possibility he could lose blood and develop temporary heart trouble once separating with the Nogitsune, but to have it this bad, something must have went wrong.

"Ok now. Time to leave old man Stiles alone to sleep," Jackson mocked, putting on a smile for the children.

Though Stiles knew that it was all good-natured—jokes that he was the first to have pups, as Peter called them—he still rolled his eyes once more.

Stiles would be forever grateful to Jackson, though: for the time he had been away and the twins' existence unknown to him, Jackson had been helping Tsubasa care for them.

Both toddlers groaned loudly.

The beeping on the monitor changed, speeding, going crazy. Tsubasa began quickly making her way down the hall but Stiles weakly called her back. He erupted in a coughing fit when she approached his side.

He felt her hands darting across his skin. He was beginning to sweat rapidly.

Stiles closed his eyes, smiling a little. Her touch felt so comforting.

She was muttering something to him, something that was supposed to be reassuring, he guessed.

Silence filled the room while tears started collecting in Tsubasa's eyes.

"I should have listened to you. You were right." Stiles replied after five painfully long minutes of silence.

"A-about what?" The machines had quieted momentarily but Tsubasa could smell the scent of blood.

"Everything. I was always told me this running around and putting myself in life-threatening situations would catch up to me someday, but I never listened."

He paused again. Then, "you know I love you, right?"

She didn't say anything. But the look she gave was looking him was silent reckoning.

"Dammit Tsubasa, don't try to calculate everything! I need to know you understand me."

She hesitated. "I love you too, Stiles. Yes, I know that..."

He breathed in a shaky breath. "I can never show you how grateful I am. For everything—I even thank Black Hanekawa."

She smiled a small smile. Her fingers ran thru his hair he had decided to grow out.

"Everything you've done for Scott, me, the others. And for two remarkable miracles—Kai and Hana. I love you all so much. That's why I want to you to keep up with them and grow them up into good, strong people."

Tsubasa watched as wetness began gathering in his eyes.

It had been believed that she was infertile because of her...condition as an oddity-hybrid.

"But you already know..." He fidgeted with her palm in his hands. He didn't know what to say, all that he could think to do is apologize.

"Tsubasa, I'm sorry.." he sniffed.

"You don't have to apologize," she smiled weakly. "I should be the one to say sorry."

Then, something rare happened: Stiles started crying. The usually "eager-to-please, always happy, smiling" Stiles actually started crying.

"No. I'm sorry because I never told you how much I actually love you. I always just blew you off in the beginning because I was so blind over Lydia and I couldn't the best was always in front of me." A tear slid down the side of his face to the pillow below. "..And I almost lost you..."

Now Tsubasa was tearing up greatly.

"I love you. And everyone, Tsubasa...I'm so sorry, I can't.." Stiles sniffed.

The monitor's beeping began slowing. No one took notice but him.

"This...disease... It hurts. I can already feel... I...I can't..." He shook his head. "Tsubasa, know I love you, so much. And tell everyone..."

She knew that defeated look he wore. "No." She shook her head, willing her own tears back. "Stiles, don't do this."

The heart monitor was failing. Slow BEEP, BEEP, BEEPs emitting from it. He was now struggling to breathe.

He shuffled. "The reality of it is inevitable. Believe me, I know."

BEEP...BEEP…..BEEP…..

"Stiles..."

BEEP… …..BEEP… … … …BEEP… … … … ...BEEP... … … … … …

He kissed her hand.

BEEP… … … … … … … … … … … … … ..BEEP… … … … … … … … … … ….BEEP...… … … … … … … … …..

"No," she whispered.

He gently smoothed her hair.

She was crying now. "Don't leave me..!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ….BEEP...… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …..

That low cry was heard out in the hallway being picked up by wolf ears. Jackson picked his head up from watching the two color pages. He swallowed.

Tsubasa's face was twisted. Her head bowed over his, foreheads connected.

When he scurried back to the room window, he saw Tsubasa leaned over a bunch of white sheets. Even from his distance, he could hear her sobs that were muffled into the blankets on his chest.

The dreaded white noise-like continuous sound rang out from the machines along with several other annoying noises.

A limp hand hung over the edge of the bed.

By the time Scott had arrived, the others in tow, and when a nurse was paged by Lydia and Derek's help, Jackson knew it wouldn't help.

Hana and Kai were already pressing their noses to the glass, asking, "what had happened to Daddy?" and "why isn't he moving?" They weren't allowed inside, believed the sight not one they should know.

Scott was breathing heavily, on the verge of turning and holding back his own tears. He flung himself at Derek who was staring into the window, baffled.

Jackson covered his mouth, stumbling backwards, hitting the wall and sliding to the floor.

Even when nurses rushed into the room and Tsubasa was pushed out into the hall, no one moved. All eyes were either wide or closed with tears.

Tsubasa buried her face into Jackson's chest, curling on the floor. That day she cried the hardest she had since she was very small.

* * *

**If you still didn't like this oneshot, tell me. If you did, tell me even more ****and check out my others**


End file.
